


Sick Day

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: When Sofia had been sick, Raihan was there for her.  Now that he's under the weather, she's determined to look out for him.Except...why does he keep saying he loves her?  Is he really that out of it?  Or is there something more to his words?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for my friend Brew who goes by pd-atric on Tumblr, and PDATRIC on Twitter! Sofia is her original character and she has a WONDERFUL backstory and the most gorgeous design ever (Brew is an amazing artist!) and I just ship her with Raihan so hard! This story can be read as pretty much a one-shot in itself even if you don't know Sofia though (but you should go check out her character because she's amazing). Also, this is meant to be a follow-up to a fic where Sofia is the one under the weather, and Raihan takes care of her. That fic is written by Usabuns on Tumblr and can be found here: https://usabuns.tumblr.com/post/612980664686526464/comm-raihan-x-oc

With her health significantly restored, Sofia was unable to deny that she was excited about meeting Raihan at Yoshida Cafe. Try as she might to convince herself that their mutual plans weren’t anything special, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was going to be something a little…more. More than just their usual meetup, and more than just an opportunity to go through battle strategies together. She’d been a little out of it while she’d been sick, sure, but she felt, nonetheless, that there was something inexplicably different about things between her and Raihan. It was hard to put her finger on, though, and it nagged in the back of her mind all day while she went about her work duties at the Daycare. 

Was it the fact that he’d carried her to her bed? Was it the way he’d been so kind and concerned for her? 

No, Sofia thought, frowning to herself. Raihan was a good man and a good friend; his kindness hadn’t been anything out of the norm. Maybe she could just chalk it up to her imagination being a bit overactive. 

Or maybe it was the way he’d said he’d stay the night if she asked, and the way she got a chill up her spine at the thought. Or the way he’d asked her to meet up at the Cafe shortly after. 

“Hey, Zzzofia!” Her Rotom Phone called, breaking her out of her thoughts as it floated towards her. “You juzzt got four new texts!” 

“Okay,” Sofia replied, not breaking from fiddling with a heat lamp that had been giving her grief all day. She’d had to completely empty the pen this lamp usually kept temperature-controlled of all eggs and baby Pokemon, which had made it a priority to fix for the afternoon. “Thanks for letting me know. But I’ve only got a couple hours to finish working on this, and I need it back online before I leave tonight, so I’ll read the texts after work.” 

Her Rotom Phone, ever expressive, frowned and lingered closer to her at her words. 

“It’zzz important,” it said in a voice bordering on a whine. “They’re from Raihan. Can you read it now? Quickly?” 

Sofia’s eyebrows furrowed at this. 

“Wait, do you read my texts? Like, before I do?” 

“Well -” Rotom Phone started, but Sofia reached out one hand. 

“Don’t answer that,” she decided as the Rotom Phone settled on her palm. “I don’t want to know.” Rotom Phone wisely didn’t respond, instead switching its screen to display Raihan’s text.  
  
  


**Raihan • 2:36 PM • Tuesday**

_hey, Sof, I’m sorry to have to do this, but I think I caught ur cold. I feel awful._  
  
  


**Raihan • 2:37 PM • Tuesday**

_can we take a rain check on that date at the cafe??_  
  
  


**Raihan • 2:37 PM • Tuesday**

_Shit I’m txting u at work again aren’t I_  
  
  


**Raihan • 2:37 PM • Tuesday <,b> **

****

****

_Sry_  
  
  


Sofia set down the heat lamp entirely for a moment. 

“Ugh, I told him not to get too close to me or else he’d get sick!” She groaned, an odd wave of frustration, guilt, and pity washing over her. If he was faring as well as she had against this cold, well…he probably was feeling as awful as he said he was. 

“He wazzz juzzt trying to help,” her Rotom Phone reminded her. 

“Yeah, I know,” Sofia said, standing up and moving outside with her phone still in hand. She didn’t want to make any calls while she was still in the Daycare itself; stepping away would make it more apparent that she was just handling some business for a moment. “That’s why I feel so bad about it. Can you call Raihan for me?” 

“You got it!” Rotom Phone chirped, and dialed his number. Raihan’s phone rang once, twice, then three times, and Sofia began to worry he won’t pick up, but finally, she heard a click, then a pause, and Raihan’s groggy voice came on the phone. 

“Hey, Sof,” he said, sounding every bit as sick as she had imagined he was. 

“Hey, back at you,” Sofia responded, every admonishment about how she’d tried to keep him from catching her illness immediately disappearing from her mind. “You sound awful.” 

“I feel awful. There’s not a lot that can take down the great Dragon-Tamer, Raihan, but this is definitely giving me a run for my money,” he said with a weak laugh. 

“I’m so sorry you caught this from me,” Sofia groaned. 

“’Sokay. I wanted to make sure you were all right and taken care of,” Raihan responded easily. 

Somehow, these simple words made Sofia’s stomach flip. 

“I - I want to make sure you’re okay, too,” she said, shoving aside the nervousness she couldn’t help but feel as she said the words. “I’m going to catch a Corviknight Taxi and swing by your place after work, okay?” 

“Aw, Sofia, you don’t have to do that -” Raihan started, but Sofia didn’t let him finish his sentence. 

“Yeah, just like you didn’t have to come and get yourself sick from taking care of me,” she retorted, her mind already made up. 

“What if you get sick from me?” Raihan mumbled. Sofia laughed out loud at this. 

“I already had it,” she pointed out. “I’m going to be fine. All the more reason for me to be the one to make sure you’re doing okay and have everything you need.” 

“You’ve made up your mind on this already, haven’t you?” 

“Yes,” Sofia responded firmly. After a moment of pause, Raihan sighed. 

“You’re…you’re just the best, do you know that? Really the greatest,” he mumbled, and though Sofia listened carefully for any sign of teasing, she didn’t hear any. 

“I - well, um, thanks,” Sofia finally said. “You’re…the greatest too. Well, I’ve got to go hop back into work for a moment to try to get a heat lamp fixed before I leave, but try to go get some rest, okay? I’ll be by in a couple of hours.” 

“Kay,” Raihan croaked back. “Thanks again, Sof. Love you.” 

Sofia felt certain that she’d heard wrong for a split second, but when a moment of expectant pause passed, she realized she definitely had not. 

“Uh - love you too,” she said, because what else do you say to a sick and feverish person (who you may or may not be interested in) who decided to say that first? “Bye,” she added, then took the Rotom Phone away from her ear, ending the call. 

Immediately, her Roto-dex flew out of her pocket, circling around Rotom Phone in excitement. 

“Did I juzzzt hear what I thought I heard?” Roto-dex asked, its eyes wide and sparkling. 

“You did,” Rotom Phone said, doing a flip in mid-air. 

“He zzaid he lovezzz you, Sofia!” Roto-dex declared, literally emitting sparks in excitement. 

“He’s tired and out of it -” Sofia started, only to be cut off by Rotom Phone. 

“You zzzaid it back! We both heard you!” 

“What else am I supposed to say?” Sofia fumed, crossing her arms a little defensively. 

“But you do, don’t you? You didn’t zzzay that to him just to zzzay it, right?” Roto-dex said, freezing in mid-air and looking at her with sad eyes. Rotom Phone paused, too, looking at her closely. Sofia chewed her bottom lip, realizing that the little Ghost Pokemon weren’t just teasing. 

“No, I wasn’t just saying it to say it. At least, not entirely,” she admitted, looking away. “But…he doesn’t need to know that. He just needs to get better. Do you two understand?” She asked, frowning at her devices. After all the meddling they’d done while she had been sick, she didn’t need any more from the pair of well-meaning Pokemon. 

“Cryzztal clear!” Rotom Phone chirped. 

“You got it, bozz!” Roto-dex added. 

“Good,” Sofia said, beginning to head back to the Daycare. She could hear the familiar whir of her devices as they follow in the air behind her, but it still took her by surprise when she heard one of them say, 

“Zzzofia? We just want you to know…we really are happy for you. It might not be anything big yet, but…it’zz something, izzn’t it?” 

“Maybe,” she replied with a shrug. “But thank you, I think.” 

As she opened the door to the Daycare again, she wondered to herself when, exactly, her Rotoms became so interested in her relationship with Raihan.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little later than Sofia had intended by the time she’d shown up on Raihan’s front door, but that had mostly been because she’d stopped at Hammerlocke’s grocery store along the way. She’d felt loads better after eating the Lava Cookies she’d cooked, and she had a sneaking suspicion that they would help Raihan the same way, too.

Sure, the store had them in stock already. But she’d opted to buy ingredients to make them from scratch, like usual. The fact that she was a little excited about the opportunity to cook for Raihan probably had more to do with an eagerness to share her Hoennian upbringing than anything else, right? And the fact that she’d bought ingredients for curry for dinner and maybe even a meal tomorrow (if she played her cards right) had more to do with the fact that she was starving after getting out of work.

Or, at least, that’s what she told herself as she knocked on Raihan’s door, grocery bags in hand.

“Come on in,” a groggy voice called, and Sofia tried the doorknob, surprised when she found that it had been left unlocked. She still had to juggle her groceries a little to make it inside, but she managed, and shut the door behind herself with her foot.

“Hey, Sof,” Raihan called groggily. His tall body was sprawled out on his couch, his head lolling back against a pillow. His limbs looked too long for the couch entirely. “Thanks for coming.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Sofia replied, moving past Raihan and into his kitchen. She set her grocery bags down, then returned back to Raihan, taking a good look at him. Heavy bags underscored his eyes, and Sofia felt pretty sure he was trying not to overtly shiver while she watched. “You look about as bad as you sound,” she observed, pressing the back of one hand to his forehead. Unsurprisingly, he felt searingly hot to the touch. “You’re burning up.”

“Oh. I feel freezing,” Raihan groaned, blinking up at her blearily. “This sucks.”

“Let me go find you a blanket. That’ll help. Can’t exactly just carry you to your bed, the way you did with me,” Sofia laughed.

“I’m glad I got to do that,” Raihan mumbled. Sofia felt her face heat up, but fortunately, his comment had been quiet enough that she was able to act like she didn’t hear it. She turned her face away from him, hiding her cheeks, and pointed in one direction down a short hallway.

“Your bedroom is this way, right?” She asked. 

“You got it, Sof,” Raihan nodded, a sloppy smile spreading across his face. Before she could walk away, he reached out, his long fingers lightly encircling her wrist. “Hey. Thanks for being here. It means a lot to me, you know.”

“Hey, just returning the favor,” Sofia said, giving Raihan her best, most sunny smile. His own grin grew at the sight.

“Your smile is so beautiful,” he said with a sigh. Sofia blushed, pulling her wrist away.

“Uh - thanks. Now, let go of me so I don’t catch your germs,” she laughed, and made her way over to Raihan’s bedroom, trying not to think too much about what had just happened. She pulled a comforter from the top of Raihan’s bed, noticing that he appeared to have a little Trapinch-shaped pillow up among all his regular pillows. The sight is terribly endearing, somehow, and reminded her of their very first encounter, so many years ago back in Hoenn. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she shouldered his blanket and retraced her steps back to the couch where Raihan sprawls.

“Here you go,” Sofia proclaimed, draping the blanket over his form. Raihan assisted her in pulling it on himself, immediately snuggling under the comforter. “That should help.”

“It already does,” he agreed. “You’re the best, Sof. I know I said it earlier, but I love you.”

The entire world spun to a halt at his words. Sofia was pretty sure she felt her heart stop, and then start beating again with twice as much force as before.

“Oh - uh, yeah, love you too,” she said, because again, what else is she supposed to say? It’s not like it was a lie or anything, anyway. “Anyway, I’m gonna go preheat your oven. I brought ingredients for Lava Cookies. Oh - and have you had dinner yet? Because I haven’t, and I’m starving.”

“No, I haven’t eaten. Shit - I was supposed to go to the grocery store today - I have literally no idea what I have that you can use. Aw, Sof, I’m so sorry - there’s probably cereal, though?” He offered, beginning to sit up.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sofia laughed. “I picked up some stuff for curry on my way over.”

Raihan’s expression absolutely melted as he slumped back down into his blanket cocoon.

“Arceus. You really are amazing. I can’t believe I get to have you here, cooking some of your amazing food for me.” Sofia’s jaw nearly dropped open; had he ever called her food amazing before? What was _with_ him?

“You’re being awfully mushy tonight,” Sofia laughed a bit nervously, moving back into the kitchen. Just before she was about to hit the preheat button on Raihan’s oven, though, he called over to her,

“Yeah, cause I love you so much. And you’re here, and I just…I dunno, you know? I just love you. A lot.”

“Back atcha, Dragon Tamer,” Sofia called, turning the preheat function on, and going to fetch her ingredients from the grocery bags. “Why don’t you try to take a quick nap while I cook? You look like you need it.”

“Yeah,” Raihan said, and Sofia can hear him snuggling even further into his blankets. “That’s a good idea. Thanks, Sof. For everything.” Spreading out the ingredients on the counter before her, Sofia settled into her work, and it wasn’t even a couple minutes before she heard a faint snoring coming from the other room.

* * *

Within about a half hour, Sofia had two trays full of piping-hot Lava Cookies and a big pot full of warm, moderately spicy curry. She eyed her achievements proudly as she turned to put the last of her dishes in the sink, trying to think about how good the food was likely to taste and not about how Raihan had told her he loved her a lot. She’d thought about that more than enough while cooking, she figured, and no matter what mental route she tried to go down, she couldn’t help but reach the conclusion that Raihan was just a little delirious today and being a little overdramatic and goofy as a result. After all, she could still remember very vividly how terrible she’d felt while she had been sick with this bug. She couldn’t fault Raihan for being a little out of it. And besides, she figured, once she woke him up from his nap and got some food in him, he’d be a little more rested than before. The odds of him continuing to say such things to her would be low - but if he did, she’d already decided she’d just say she loves him back and tease him a little bit.

Nothing worth getting worked up over, she decided as she plates up some curry and cookies for Raihan.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Sofia called, walking over to the couch. There was really nowhere for her to sit comfortably, so instead she shifted the cookies into the same hand as the curry, nudging one of Raihan’s broad shoulders. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Mm?” Raihan hummed, his brilliant blue eyes cracking open. Sofia watched, amused, as a dreamy grin spread across his face as his awareness returned to him. “Oh, wow, I can barely smell anything right now but that stuff still smells amazing.” He sat up, shifting the blanket around with him as he did so, taking the food from Sofia gratefully. “Thanks a ton, Sof. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I’m glad to help,” she shrugged, moving back into the kitchen to get her own dinner. When she returned to the couch, food in hand, Raihan’s eyes were closed as he savored each bite. He’d moved over to one side, making room for her to sit down.

“Sof. Sof. This food. Is. Amazing,” he said, pausing for emphasis before each word. “You’re the most brilliant cook in Galar.”

Sofia laughed out loud at this, suddenly grateful that she hadn’t put her first spoonful of curry into her mouth yet. She’d probably spit it out if she had.

“Wow, Raihan, I don’t think I’ve ever been told I’ve earned that title before,” she said playfully.

“It’s true. Most brilliant cook in Galar. That’s you. It’s right next to your name in the dictionary now. I looked it up,” Raihan grinned. Sofia laughed harder.

“I’m in the dictionary now?”

“Yeah. The second definition for your name says you’re the most amazing woman in Galar, and it says that I love you a lot, too,” Raihan grinned, shoveling more curry into his mouth.

“You are _so_ out of it,” Sofia laughed, tasting her own curry. It wasn’t bad, actually; she didn’t really have any complaints about it.

“Am not,” Raihan pouted.

“My name isn’t in the dictionary, Raihan. That’s not even what dictionaries are for.”

“It’s - it’s a metaphor,” Raihan said, sounding genuinely put out. Sofia shook her head, smiling fondly at the taller man.

“I know. I’m just teasing you, Raihan. But I know you really are out of it, so don’t worry. I’m not taking anything you’re saying too seriously,” she grinned.

“Wait, but I do love you,” Raihan protested, lowering his bowl of curry.

“Yeah, I love you too,” Sofia responded easily, continuing to eat.

“No - I mean, like, I _love_ you,” he repeated, sounding frustrated. Sofia quirked one eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, that’s what you just said. And I said I love you too,” she repeated. Despite her earlier promise to herself to not get worked up over his proclamations, she felt her cheeks beginning to burn in embarrassment yet again - perhaps more strongly than ever before.

“You’re just saying it back like it’s so easy,” Raihan said, putting his food down on a table in front of him. “You don’t get it - I _love you_.”

“What am I supposed to say? You’re sick, you’re out of it, you’re my friend, I’m taking care of you, you took care of me, I get it. We love each other. It’s cool, Raihan,” Sofia said, beginning to become genuinely confused. What was he trying to get at?

A loud, very frustrated groan ripped from Raihan’s throat as he dropped his head into his hands. 

“No! Sof, listen to me. You’re not _listening_ to me, and this is probably the hardest thing I’ve had to say, okay? I’m _not_ just out of it. I feel like shit, but I know what I’m saying. So listen, okay?”

Sofia’s eyes widened, and she set her food down, too, realizing that whatever was going on, it was apparently extremely serious. She scooted just a little closer to him on the couch, reaching out to him and settling her hand on his shoulder.

“Okay. I’m listening,” she said, and Raihan finally lifted his head from his hands, swallowing hard and looking at her. His blue eyes shone with an unfathomable emotion; whatever it was, it was deep and intense and it took her breath away just to look at.

“Okay. So. Um,” Raihan stammered, all his momentum suddenly gone. He swallowed again and rallied. “Sofia. I’ve had really strong feelings about you for, like, at least a decade. And the more I get to know you, the more certain I am about what I feel. You really are the most amazing woman in Galar -”

“No way,” Sofia snorted, and Raihan sighed at this, touching one hand to his forehead in exasperation.

“To me, Sof. I was going to say to me. Because you are.”

“Oh,” she said feebly.

“I just…I think you’re an amazing person all around. I have feelings for you that I don’t have for anyone else, and they’re not just like…new feelings, either. They’re strong and deep. And look - I guess I was a little abrupt, just out and telling you I love you today.”

“Yeah - a little abrupt would be a good way of describing it,” Sofia muttered. Raihan frowned.

“Look - I didn’t mean to do it like that. It just kind of came out. And I thought you kind of knew already, you know?”

“Wait, _what?”_ Sofia asked, her eyebrows flying up to her hairline.

“Well, like, hasn’t it been obvious?”

“How - how was it supposed to be obvious?” Sofia asked, shrugging in bewilderment. She could hear her voice becoming a bit too terse, but she continued anyway, trying to defuse this absolutely baffling - and embarrassing - situation. “You’re not making sense, Raihan.”

Raihan groaned loudly at this again.

“Do you have any idea how frustrating - not to mention mortifying - it is to pour your heart out to the woman you love and have her tell you it’s easier for her to imagine you’re just sick and out of it than to imagine that you really do mean it? You’re ignoring what I’m telling you, Sofia, and it’s not fair.”

Something in Sofia softened at this - whether it was the tone of his voice, or the apparent distress on his face, or the fact that he was literally shivering again as he said the words, she couldn’t say. But this conversation clearly wan’t a good one to be having right now, and she felt a surge of guilt at stressing Raihan when he was in a state like this.

“Okay. Look, mate, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make you feel even worse than you already feel. I’m not trying to ignore you. I’m really sorry.”

Raihan sighed, dropping his head back against the couch.

“I’m sorry, too,” he murmured. “This was probably all a lot at once. Let’s, um, let’s just eat for now, okay?”

“Yeah,” Sofia agreed, leaning forward and picking up her food again. To her disappointment, when she took a bite of it, it’s no longer as hot as she wanted it to be. “Shit. Food’s gone a bit cold. I’m gonna heat mine up again. You want me to take yours, too?” She asked, putting her hand out obligingly. It’s the best peace offering she could think of, and to her relief, Raihan nodded.

“Just needs to be a little warmer,” he said. “Thanks, Sof.”

There was nothing else said after that - no mushy proclamations, no confessions of love.

Sofia was surprised to find she almost wished there were, but then she shook her head and headed over to the microwave. Within two minutes, she had two bowls of piping-hot curry again, and she returned with them to the couch. She can’t miss noticing that Raihan had eaten both his lava cookies and was nibbling on one of hers, smiling at her shamelessly.

“Sorry. They’re just really good,” he grinned shyly.

“It’s fine,” Sofia laughed. “There’s plenty more, and they’re just what you need right now, anyway. Here’s your food,” she added, holding his curry back out to him. He smiled and took it from her.

“Thanks,” he said. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something else, but apparently decided better of it, instead closing his mouth and turning back to his curry.

This time, they ate in relative silence, and though the food was good and filling, Sofia couldn’t help but think that the quietness between them felt heavy somehow.

Only when they were both nearly done with their food did Raihan finally speak up.

“Sofia?” He asked, his voice quiet but serious.

“Yeah?” She replied, matching his tone.

“Can I ask you…how do you feel about me? I mean, really feel about me? I’m sorry - it’s just, after all that, I just…I have to know.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s fair,” Sofia agreed. “It’s - pretty straightforward, you know? You’re one of the people I admire the most, of course, because of your tenacity and passion for what you do. I think you’re an amazing Gym Leader and I know how hard you work to make Hammerlocke and the Galar League - and your team - proud, and I really think that’s impressive.”

“Mm.” Raihan made a noncommital humming noise, but Sofia’s comment about Raihan’s team had set her own mind to thinking, so she continued down that tangent.

“And, like, speaking of your team, you’re super kind to your Pokemon. Which is so important, you know? But you’re also super kind to other people, like your Gym Trainers, and me. So I admire you even more for that,” Sofia said.

“Yeah?” Raihan asked, a little bit of - well, Sofia wasn’t sure if it was interest or hope, but something unmistakably passed over Raihan’s face.

“Yeah. Kindness is really important. You’re just really sweet. But you’re a lot more than that, in my opinion, you know?” Sofia asked, her brain racing to encompass everything that she’s felt about Raihan over the course of their friendship. Because he’s not just some good Trainer who’s nice to his Pokemon and to her. He’s so much more than that, and if this means so much to him, she might as well keep going down this tangent, exploring what her mind comes up with. She smiled gently at him, and continued. “You’re really charismatic, you know? When you enter a room, everyone knows it. And not just because you’re so tall or so handsome. You bring this energy. You’re brilliant and charming without really ever trying, and, um, and…I lo…” Sofia trailed off as she realized what, exactly, she was saying. The thoughts made sense in her head, but somehow, saying them out loud to Raihan was proving to be an entirely different story. The fact that her thoughts had included telling Raihan she loved him (without being prompted first!) set her mind to working as a blush grew over her cheeks.

Wave after wave of realization after realization washed over Sofia, and she became suddenly extremely, acutely aware of the fact that her heart had started pounding. Her eyes widened, and she glanced away from Raihan, her lips parting, then closing again as she continued to process her own words. She had been about to tell Raihan she loved him. And she did love him, she realized. She loved his charisma, she loved the way he treats her, she loved being around him, she loved his kindness. She loved his smile. She loved his inner strength, his attitude, his fortitude. She loved the way he had taken care of her when she needed him, and she wanted, desperately, more of that, and more of the opportunity to care for him, in a thousand tiny ways, and a thousand big ways, day in and day out. The honest thought hit her like a ton of bricks, and her face began to burn more brightly, the sensation pulling her back to reality. She was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that her eyes had drifted back to Raihan. Her limbs felt like gelatin and lead all at once, and she was still smiling stupidly at the man she apparently loved but didn’t know it, who was only looking at her curiously with those brilliant blue eyes of his, probably watching every single emotion she’d just felt pass over her open book of a face.

Raihan’s expression softened to an understanding, caring look, and he sighed, putting one arm around Sofia’s shoulders. He pulled her gently into his side, leaning against the armrest a little.

“Hey,” he said, his voice deep but surprisingly tender. “All that stuff was really nice. Thank you. For listening to me, and for being honest with me. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me, actually, Sof.”

Sofia turned her head just a little so she could see Raihan more clearly; his eyes were surprisingly soft, a gentle smile on his lips. 

“I really care about you, you know. And I appreciate you coming over to take care of me when you didn’t have to,” Raihan continued. Sofia snuggled in a little closer to his side, a smile of her own creeping over her lips.

“You’re the one who came to take care of me first,” she murmured. “So thank you for that. I really appreciate it.”

“It was my pleasure,” Raihan replied, the fondness in his voice evident. “I couldn’t leave you alone, all sick like that. Not when you’ve been such a great friend to me. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your presence in my life.”

“I’m the one who should be saying that,” Sofia replied. “Ever since we first met as kids, you’ve just been such a great person to have in my life. So thank you.”

“Aw, Sof,” Raihan murmured, his voice sounding sleepy. He dropped a little more against the armrest, pulling Sofia so that she was nearly horizontal, tucked into his chest. “You’re so good to me. Thank you for being you.”

Sofia couldn’t help it - she chuckled a little at this; how many ways could they go back and forth thanking each other for their companionship and affirming the value of their position in each others’ lives?

Raihan must have known what she was thinking, because he laughed, too, a deep rumble that echoed through his chest and vibrated into hers. Soon, the pair dissolve into laughter. Sofia nuzzled into Raihan as she laughed, and he put his other arm around her, pulling her closer.

She wondered if she’d be foolish for thinking that laying here, embraced by Raihan, felt…right. She felt protected, and treasured, and understood, and she felt a burst of affection for Raihan at the thought.

“Thank you for being you, too, Raihan,” she said fondly, not lifting her head from his body. He settled in against the armrest all the way now, pulling his pillow back under his head. “There’s no one else who gets me like you.”

“If I said I should thank you for getting me - all of me, even the parts of me that are hard for me to open up and share with you - would it be too much?” Raihan asked. Sofia propped herself up on one elbow at his words, craning her neck so she could look into his eyes. They were heavily lidded, nearly closed, but that same soft expression was written all over his handsome features.

“No, that wouldn’t be too much,” she murmured back, taking quite a bit of pleasure in the way his eyes drifted shut, his smile widening dreamily at her words. “But hey. No more of this back and forth with the thank you’s, okay? Let’s get you off to bed.”

“Mm,” Raihan hummed, his arms holding her just a little more tightly. “Can we stay here just a moment? Together?”

The request made Sofia’s chest tighten and she felt a rush of blood to her head. Under any other circumstance, she was certain that she would feel overpowering embarrassment, but now, all she felt was an overwhelming sense of happiness and comfort.

“Yeah,” Sofia breathed, and finally wrapped one of her arms across Raihan in return. “We can stay here for a moment.”

“Good,” Raihan murmured. Just when she thought he was settled in, though, he wiggled underneath her, one of his lanky arms grabbing for the blanket and pulling it up over the two of them. He tucked it around her shoulders gently, then wrapped himself under it. “That’s better.”

“It is,” Sofia agreed, but Raihan only hummed in response, his breathing growing more steady and even. Sofia soon found herself lulled into a drowsy state by the rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest combined with the warmth of the blanket. It had been such a long day, and she was starting to get tired…

But, she reminded herself, she still had some leftover ingredients that she’d like to use. And if she and Raihan fell asleep here, they’d likely both be terribly sore in the morning - Raihan, with his long limbs, probably more so than her. He needed to recover in bed, where he’d be most comfortable.

So Sofia laid in her drowsy state for a while, savoring the moment, unwilling to break the magic yet knowing the moment must come eventually. Finally, after what might have been a quarter of an hour or an entire half hour, she went to move one leg to stretch a little, preparing to stand up. Raihan’s eyes cracked open at the movement. He yawned, but soon affixed her with another incredibly dreamy, drowsy smile.

“Hey,” he murmured. “You comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Sofia murmured back, propping herself back up on one elbow. “But you can’t be. You don’t even really fit on this couch. Let’s get you over into your room, okay?”

Raihan sighed, his reluctance to leave written all over his face.

“You need to get better,” Sofia reminded him gently. Raihan nodded and sat up, and Sofia sat up with him, unable to resist smiling as she watched him rub some sleep from his eyes. He noticed her expression, though, and returned it with a shy smile of his own.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Sofia said, though she was sure he knew exactly what it was that had her smiling like that. A moment later, she looked away, though, and disentangled her legs from his, standing up. Raihan was only a moment behind her, and once on his feet, he turned to gather up his blanket and his pillow. “Oh, I wanted to ask,” Sofia realized. “Do you have more blankets or pillows anywhere?”

“Yeah,” Raihan nodded. “Linen closet at the end of the hall. Why?”

“Well,” Sofia shrugged, beginning to head in the direction of Raihan’s bedroom. “I’m off work tomorrow, you know. And it’s kind of late, and I have no idea what shape you’ll be in tomorrow, so…I just figured I’d stay the night on the couch, if you don’t mind.”

“No,” Raihan said, a little too quickly, and Sofia smiled to herself. “No, I don’t mind. At all. Make yourself at home,” he added.

“I will,” Sofia agreed quietly as they entered Raihan’s bedroom. He threw his pillow and blanket back on the bed, and Sofia helped him rearrange the blanket so it wasn’t just in a mushed-up pile. “That Trapinch pillow you have is really cute, by the way,” she murmured. Across the bed, Raihan chuckled.

“I thought so, too. Had to buy it when I saw it, you know. After all, it was that little Pokemon that wound up bringing so much good into my life.” He looked deep into her eyes as he said the words, and Sofia returned his gaze, confident and sure of what she was feeling.

“Mine, too,” she agreed, then dropped her gaze and pulled his covers back. “All right, into bed with you now,” she decided, gesturing down at the bed. Raihan didn’t need to be told twice; he hopped in, and even let Sofia tuck him in a little. Once he was cozy, he blinked up at her drowsily.

“Hey,” he breathed. “Um,” he started, then stopped, shaking his head the tiniest bit and glancing away. Sofia wondered to herself if he’d been about to ask her to stay in his bed with him, but before she could ask, Raihan looked back to her, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling with that same unfathomable emotion as earlier. Sofia realized, abruptly, that the emotion was love, and a moment later, he confirmed her thoughts when he said, “I just wanted to say…I really love you, Sofia.” The way he said the words was so much more tender, more meaningful, than any of the times he’d said it earlier.

For a moment, Sofia’s voice caught in her throat, but then she touched one hand to his shoulder, and the movement opened up her lungs again.

“I love you, too, Raihan,” she said, and the words came out unmistakably more gentle and passionate than before, too.

Finally satisfied with this response, finally feeling heard and understood and knowing that his feelings were, truly, returned, Raihan smiled blissfully at the woman he loved. He watched her walk away, aware that his heart was pounding in elation as she closed the door behind herself. A moment later, he wondered why his hands were hurting - and then he realized it was because he was clenching his sheets so tightly, he had left half-moon shaped indents on his palms even through the fabric.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sofia pressed the door closed, leaning her back against it and sliding down a little against the wood. Half of her had wanted to say more, but the smarter half had told her to keep her mouth shut before she said anything too stupid - and to get out of the room while she was still capable of walking, too. Her legs again felt simultaneously too shaky and too heavy at once, and her heartbeat was thundering in her ears, but she was, overall, blissfully happy. She was aware that she was smiling at absolutely nothing while her mind replayed Raihan’s words over and over.

_I really love you, Sofia._

She touched her hands to her cheeks at the thought, still smiling giddily, and was a little surprised to find that her cheeks felt incredibly warm to the touch. She must be blushing hard, she realized, and when she took her hands away, she half expected them to come back carrying some physical evidence of her blush. But they didn’t, of course, and she had really no idea how red she was, but she didn’t care, her mind instead replaying Raihan’s words yet again.

The way he’d said them -!

Sofia gathered her legs under her and made her way back to the kitchen. Walking practically felt like floating, she was so elated. 

She hadn’t known how badly she’d wanted to hear those words before today.

She hoped she could hear them from Raihan’s lips again someday soon - maybe even tomorrow. As she set about cooking a meal for tomorrow, she realized that she’d like to hear them more than just tomorrow. She’d like to hear those words often, in fact.


	3. Chapter 3

When Raihan woke up the next day, he was, first and foremost, surprised by how much better he felt. He probably wasn’t 100% yet, but the difference from the day before was remarkable. He couldn’t wait to tell Sofia - he’d gush over her Lava Cookies, tell her that must be the reason he’s doing so much better. Then he’d sweep her off her feet and hold her close and thank her for staying overnight, and tell her how much he loves her, and maybe even try to kiss her -

But when he made his way out of his room, Sofia wasn’t there. The couch was empty, she wasn’t anywhere in the kitchen - she was gone.

“Sof?” Raihan called, just in case. But there was no response.

There was something on the counter that he didn’t remember leaving there, though, and he drifted over to see what it was. Sofia has left him a couple Lava Cookies in a little paper bag, and there was a note for him taped to the bag.

A surprisingly long note, Raihan realized as he went to read it.

_Hey Raihan,_

_I know I told you yesterday I’d be here in the morning, but I got a call from the Daycare. One of my coworkers called in sick today and they asked me to cover their shift, so I’m going in on my day off. I hope I didn’t wake you when I left - I had to leave pretty early to catch a taxi back to the Daycare. If it is super early and you’re seeing this, go back to sleep! You need your rest!_

_Anyway, I hope you wind up feeling a lot better today! I left you a couple lava cookies on the counter to have first thing. They should help you keep building your strength back up. There’s more in the red container. There’s also a more typical breakfast for you in the fridge, and if you want to have more of the curry from last night for lunch or dinner, that’s in there, too._

_Call me if you need anything - I won’t be able to really do anything to help you until after work, but I’m always here for you!_

_Love,_

_Sofia_

Raihan smiled at the note, shaking his head fondly. What a Sofia-like thing to do - make breakfast for him, leave leftover curry and Lava Cookies, and just generally try to take care of him in every little way imaginable.

Arceus, she was cute.

And had she honest to goodness signed the note off with “love?” He stared at the word, feeling his head spin a little.

Love.

He loved her.

She loved him.

She’d told him so, and she’d meant it, and she’d written it here for him to see.

Love.

But wasn’t it there in everything she did for him? Hadn’t it been there for a long time? It was there in the way she’d flown over to help him, baked into the lava cookies she’d made for him and stewed into the curry she’d cooked. Her love shone through in a thousand little ways in all her actions, and he loved her all the more for it.

He could only hope his love for her could shine through in the same way.

* * *

Waking up at the crack of dawn to a phone call and then a taxi ride into work on what should have been her day off had left Sofia feeling a little groggy at work. She’d gone through all her morning chores half-awake, slowly becoming less drowsy the more she did. The heat lamp she’d fixed yesterday was still working, she noted, and she felt a little swell of pride at the sight.

Sofia moved on to some more pressing matters, including trying to introduce two Boltund who’d been selected to be a breeding pair. The two were unknown to one another, and with the time of month leaving hormones running high, the possibility of an undesirable fight breaking out was high. Sofia knew how to handle such things, though, and grabbed the blanket the male had been sleeping on last night, introducing it to the female in her pen. That was the trick, with Boltunds; if the female accepted the male, Sofia would be safe. If she didn’t - and sometimes females rejected males based on their smell alone - Sofia would be in for, well, quite a shock. Literally.

The female put her nose to the blanket, sniffing it tentatively. Sofia waited with bated breath, watching the Boltund move closer, apparently curious -

“Zzt! Incoming text mezzage!”

Sofia jumped a foot in the air at the sound.

“Rotom!” She scolded, turning to her Rotom Phone, which was flying in the air, completely oblivious to the gravity of the situation unfolding. “You can’t just -” A tug on the blanket caught her by surprise, and her scolding died in her throat. Instead, she turned back to the female Boltund, who was trying to take the blanket from her hand.

Well. This was going better than expected - in some ways, at least.

“It’zzz important,” Rotom Phone stressed while she gave the Boltund the blanket. “From an important perzzon.” The Boltund trotted off, happy to investigate this new scent from a potential mate, but Sofia hardly noticed. Her attention was fully on her Rotom at these words.

“From Raihan?” She asked urgently, dropping her voice.

“You got it!” Her Rotom Phone chirped.

“Let’s see it, then,” Sofia said, reaching out for Rotom Phone. It drew nearer to her, pulling up what Raihan sent.

There were two texts; the first was a selfie of him biting into one of her lava cookies, giving the camera a brilliant smile and a thumbs up. He looked worlds better than he did yesterday, and it wasn’t just because of the radiant glow of the morning sun streaming through the window and illuminating his skin. There was more of a healthy spark in his eyes, and less bags underneath them.

The second text was an actual text, and Sofia read through it quickly.

**Raihan • 9:24 AM • Wednesday**

_Hey, Sof, thanks for everything yesterday - and today! These lava cookies r delicious. Feel loads better today. Ur the best. Thank u again. Love u!_

Even though he’d said it umpteen times yesterday, seeing the little “love u” written out made Sofia’s heart flutter. She smiled and pulled the device in to her chest, blinking dreamily at nothing in particular. She’d written a little “love you” on the note she’d left Raihan, and that had felt bold, in a way, but an important thing to do. Getting that reciprocation back in text felt incredible.

“Zzzofia!” Her Rotom Phone squealed, wiggling in her grip. “You’re zzzmushing my eye -”

“Oh - sorry,” Sofia laughed, realizing that the device she was holding just happened to be alive. “Just got a little excited. Can you text Raihan back for me? Tell him I’m glad he’s doing better and hope he slept well.”

“Okay,” Rotom Phone agreed, the words appearing on its screen in the little text speech bubble. Before Rotom went to send the message, it paused, speaking tentatively. “Do you maybe want me to add that you love him, too?”

“Yeah,” Sofia smiled, nodding in agreement. “That would be good. Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Rotom Phone said, sending out the completed text. Once the message was out in cyberspace, it affixed its eyes on her again, a playful yet happy glint coming to its gaze. “Zzzooo…when are you going to zzee him again?”

Sofia didn’t bother to hide the smile on her face as she said,

“Hopefully soon.”


End file.
